Flames in the Past Haunt the Dreams
by DarkNightNess
Summary: My first posted story, along with my first one-shot. Just a little Royai to pass the time. Rated for like one swear and a few suggestive moments, but nothing ober bad.


_Flames in the Past Haunt the Dreams_

AN: Heh, my first posted fic and it's a one shot.

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Flames are laughed at.

All mentions of FullMetal Alchemist belong to its respective owner. I only own the plot that takes place in this one shot. Nothing else. However, if I did……

EDIT: Thanks to my first review, I went over this again and tidied it up a bit. So hopefully it will be a little better. But I'm not perfect so idk. I also think that the lyrics didn't fit quite right, so I decided against them. This was also brought up in the review, which actually brought my attention that I should go with my gut feeling seeing as I didn't think they quite fit when I read it when I finished writing it.

* * *

_Flames in the Past Haunt the Dreams_

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were lying next to each other in Roy's apartment, sleeping. Roy had his arm draped over Riza's side. A slight breeze blew into the room, causing the curtains to shift slightly.

The peaceful sleep Riza was having was broken with a blood curling scream that came from Roy's mouth.

Roy bolted up out of bed, panting, sweat matting his hair down onto his forehead. Riza also sat up and reached over to Roy's shoulder, but he got up and went to the window. A small breeze rustled through his hair.

"I hate these damn nightmares." He stated, anger curving his voice.

"As does anyone who would have them," Riza replied calmly. She knew that he needed to vent.

He could feel hot tears come to his eyes. "I'm the cause of them."

"How?" Riza asked, moving to stand up off of the bed, watching her husband as his shoulders moved sharply up and down as his breathing staggered.

"I caused much agony to Ishbal. With that stupid Philosopher's Stone, I had the power to destroy entire towns. Entire families. And I did."

"Roy, it was war. You didn't have an option. No one did." Riza said reassuringly as she slowly walked towards the window. Many times she told him this, yet both, at times, tried to figure out the depths of any options they could have had.

"Marcoh did. He had an option. And he took it."

"And look how that turned out," Riza added, holding a mere ounce of humor into that comment. She made it to the window and put her hand ever-so-lightly on Roy's right shoulder.

He turned to face her, and she could see the glisten of a few marks tears left as they slid down his face. She took a step closer and he pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. He then buried his head into the crook of her neck, more tears coming to his eyes.

After a few minutes of the rain, Roy looked down at his wife. She looked back up at him with concern filling her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He thought about it for a few minutes. But instead of answering, he pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He then lowered his head and kissed her passionately. She fell into his kiss, but knew that this was his way of letting go. Of forgetting. He continued to kiss her fiercely as they made their way back to their bed. Her legs hit the side of the bed and they both fell, Roy landing on top of her. He continued kissing her as his fingers ran up and down her back, the silk making them glide.

They continued this dance for a few minutes longer, but the dream still buzzed in the back of his mind. He pulled back and got up off the bed and paced back and forth.

He fell to his knees and brought his hands up to his face to hide his emotional face. "I hate fricken crying." He mumbled through his hands.

"It takes a strong person to be able to let emotion show," Riza said, even though she herself hated showing emotion because she felt weak when doing so.

"But you—"

"Sshh. I do show them. What I meant to say was that when you're weak, you can turn it into your strength. You are strong when you can admit that the past can't be changed."

"Then I will never be strong."

"Don't say that!" Riza cried out, holding onto her husband as he rested his head on her shoulder, tears still falling, but slower. "You are strong. Everyday that you realize that Ishbal wasn't your fault nor could you change what happened is when you become stronger."

"Then I'll spend everyday thinking that."

"Good."

"I can't believe I laid this on you. You went through the same thing as me." Roy said as he moved away from Riza's shoulder.

She pulled him back. "No. Not one of us went through the same thing as someone else. Don't say that we went through the same thing. I couldn't even imagine how you felt doing what you did, and you can't imagine how I felt at the time."

"I know. I love you. You make me see the bright side of things."

"It's not really seeing the bright side of things as much as it is knowing that you can't blame yourself for every horrible thing that has happened in your life,"

"Yes, but seeing the bright side of things sounds more cheerful!" Roy said with a little pout on his lips.

Riza smiled as she saw the pout on his lips. She took a long gaze into his eyes, and brought her lips to his…

As Riza fell back asleep in Roy's arms, he re-evaluated all that she had said, and finally realized that she was right. He had to do what he had to do because of the war. He couldn't change that, nor was Ishbal his fault. Then his mind brought up some of the more "pleasant" actions of the night and he shook his head, smiling. He held her body close to him as he started to drift back to sleep. He could feel her body move as she took slow breaths in and let them back out. His arms rapped protectively around her smaller frame as his mind drifted. He was glad that he could be with the one female who wouldn't show a form of disgust in their eyes when he mentioned that he was part of the Ishbal Rebellion. He was with the woman who knew how he felt for the most part, and he was with the one person who didn't believe that he was a monster and would always reassure him that his wasn't one. He could finally be happy with the woman of his dreams.

Roy moved closer to Riza's body, and as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep he breathed in the relaxing scent of her shampoo.

* * *

Okay, so my first posted fic, which also happens to be my first one shot, . So please, go ahead and review. I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't flame it. Even though flames are nice when describing an action Mustang did while torching someone who lusted at Hawkeye (XD), they are not nice when you use them to belittle someone else. However, there are always going to be flamers, so I'm not overly worried if I happen to get one. I will just laugh at how pathetic the other person is.

But yes, nice reviews are always fun to read! XDD

EDIT: As I said before, I changed this from a songfic to a one shot. I think it does flow more smoothly now, so I think that I will leave it be. I just need to go on my gut feeling of knowing what is enough instead of trying to put too much into one story (as in making my first fic a oneshot and a songfic).


End file.
